Communist Party of Indrala (3510)
| Seats2 Title = Indralan Provinces | Seats2 = | Seats3 Title = Delegates For The International | Seats3 = | Website = http://classic.particracy.net/viewparty.php?partyid=19894 | politics =Politics of Indrala | political parties = Political Parties of Indrala http://particracy.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Political_parties_in_Indrala | elections = Elections of Indrala | }} The '''Communist Party of Indrala (in Indralan: Yingdala Gongchandang), it was established in November 3510 by Yu Taozong, under the name of Reorganized Movement of the Proletariat, (in Indralan: Wechan Jieji of Chongzu Yundong). Describes itself as a "neo-communist and modern socialist party". History The history of the Communist Party of Indrala begins with the founding of the''' Movement for the Reorganization of the Proletariat (Wechan Jieji of Chongzu Yundong), in '''mid-November 3510 by Yu Taozong. Initially, Yu Taozong regulating their political ideas through a platform, that consisted of three main principles: #''Political independence'' #''Economic self-sustenance'' #''Self-reliance in defence'' In the year 3511, together with farmers, workers, intellectuals, professionals, and nationalists, Yu Taozong held the 1st Party Congress, which was decided by a majority, the name change, in which the Movement for the Reorganization of the Proletariat come to be called Communist Party of Indrala. On 19 November 3516, the Communist Party of Indrala conducted its its 2nd Party Congress. In this congress Yu Taozong reformed its platform in 4 new steps. These 4 new steps are: #''The Worker people must have independence in thought and politics, economic self-sufficiency, and self-reliance in defence.'' #''Policy must reflect the will and aspirations of the masses and employ them fully in revolution and construction.'' #''Methods of the revolution and construction must be suitable to the situation of the country.'' #''The most important work of revolution and construction is molding people ideologically as Nationalists and mobilizing them to constructive action''. Like this, Yu Taozong thought in "build a rich and strong state that can guarantee the nation's freedom" and proposed that "freedom should be protected by relying entirely on domestic resources and becoming independent of international resources. The country will therefore have to isolate itself from the Capitalist world". Political ideology and stances The Communist Party of Indrala has as official ideology the Yu Taozong Thought. The Thought of Yu Taozong, named Three Represents by Yu Taozong and his followers, is divided into the following three books: *Indralan Way to Socialism *Socialism of the 36th century *Scientific development concept Each book is a step for that Indrala walks toward a "New Democracy", and make its development more fairly possible, through the planning of all activities of the means of production. The connection between them establishing democracy of the masses, regarded as the "mass illumination", and which is defined as "the power of the masses on the entire political and economic system." 'Bill of Rights Socialist' The Communist Party of Indrala will systematically and persistently propagate the idea of the inevitability of prepare the workers for necessity for non-violent revolution, as the only means of overthrowing the capitalist state. Operates on the principle of democratic centralism, establishing out certain positions as non-negotiable: "struggle for the unity of the working class, against all forms of national oppression, national chauvinism, discrimination and segregation, against all racist ideologies and practices… against all manifestations of male supremacy and discrimination against women ... against homophobia and all manifestations of discrimination against gays, lesbians, bisexuals and transgender people ..." Reiterating the idea of property rights in socialist society as it is outlined in Kaminsk-Ruan "Communalist Manifesto", the Communist Party of Indrala emphasizes that: "Many myths have been propagated about socialism. Contrary to right-wing claims, socialism would not take away the personal private property of workers, but the private ownership of major industries, financial institutions, and other large corporations, and the excessive luxuries of the super-rich." Rather than making all wages entirely equal, the Communist Party of Indrala holds that building socialism would entail "eliminating private wealth from stock speculation, from private ownership of large corporations, from the export of capital and jobs, and from the exploitation of large numbers of workers." 'Living standards' Among the primary concerns of the Communist Party of Indrala are the problems of unemployment, underemployment and job insecurity, which Communism understands as the natural result of the profit-driven incentives of the capitalist economy. "Millions of workers are unemployed, underemployed, or insecure in their jobs, even during economic upswings and periods of 'recovery' from recessions. Most workers experience long years of stagnant and declining real wages, while health and education costs soar. Many workers are forced to work second and third jobs to make ends meet. Most workers now average four different occupations during their lifetime, many involuntarily moved from job to job and career to career. Often, retirement-age workers are forced to continue working just to provide health care for themselves and their families. Millions of people continuously live below the poverty level; many suffer homelessness and hunger. Public and private programs to alleviate poverty and hunger do not reach everyone, and are inadequate even for those they do reach. With capitalist globalization, jobs move from place to place as capitalists export factories and even entire industries to other countries in a relentless search for the lowest wages." The Communist Party of Indrala believes that "class struggle starts with the fight for wages, hours, benefits, working conditions, job security, and jobs. But it also includes an endless variety of other forms for fighting specific battles: resisting speed-up, picketing, contract negotiations, strikes, demonstrations, lobbying for pro-labor legislation, elections, and even general strikes." The national programs of Communist Party of Indrala understands that workers who struggle "against the capitalist class or any part of it on any issue with the aim of improving or defending their lives" are part of the class struggle. 'Religion' The Communist Party of Indrala is not against religion, but instead regards positively religious people's belief in justice, peace and respectful relations among the peoples. To build good relations with supporters of religion, the party has its own Religious Commission. 'Nationalization of the property and State Planning' The Communist Party of Indrala emphasizes the importance of a state economy, nationalized and planned, in what is believed that the rents extracted from natural monopolies or the use of land belonging to the public. "The railroads, public utilities, canals, and forests should be nationalized, and all income from the land and mines should be in the hands of the State. With this money in hand, the State can therefore finance the social welfare programs." Like this, it divides the livelihood into four areas: food, clothing, housing, and transportation; and planned out how an ideal government can take care of these for its people. 'Party program' Party activity was based around 10 points: *To overthrow indralan feudalism and reactionary bourgeoisie; *To make Indrala completely free; *To establish a worker-peasant-soldier government; *To confiscate the banks and other enterprises belonging to the capitalists and put them under the control of the worker-peasant-soldier government; *To confiscate all the plantations and property belonging to the capitalists and the Indralan reactionary bourgeoisie and distribute them to the poor peasants; *To implement the 8-hour working day; *To abolish the forced buying of government bonds, the poll-tax and all unjust taxes hitting the poor; *To bring democratic freedoms to the masses; *To dispense education to all the people; *To realize equality between man and woman. Leadership 'General Secretary' 'Executive Coordinators' *Sub-secretary: Li Duk Jhun *'Treasurer:' Shen Sun-Ryuk *'Spokesperson:' Shifu Chan Po Party Symbols Category:Political parties in Indrala